1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, a displaying apparatus outputting a predetermined pattern image when a blanking area is displayed for a predetermined time, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally includes a display unit having an aspect ratio of 4:3 on which an image is output has a and most image signals input thereto have an aspect ratio of 4:3.
However, due to an increase in multimedia functions, the displaying apparatus receives image signals input from a variety of image sources, and processes and outputs these image signals. One such image sources may have an aspect ratio of 16:9.
There are two ways to process an image signal having an aspect ratio that is not 4:3 and display it on the screen: the size of an image signal may be adjusted to adapt to the screen size of the display apparatus at the aspect ratio of 4:3, or the aspect ratio of the original image may be maintained and output as it is, e.g., output an image signal having an aspect ratio of 4:3 on a screen size adaptive to a 16:9 aspect ratio.
The former method is likely to cause distortion in an image; therefore, the image is generally processed according to of the latter method.
However, because the image and the screen of the display unit do not have the same aspect ratio in the latter method, a certain area of the screen is likely to be a blank area that has no image signal. The blank area may be a solid color or design, such as black or white.
For example, when a movie or image having an aspect ratio of 16:9 is viewed on a displaying apparatus with a screen having an aspect ratio of 4:3, black spaces may be generated on an upper part and a lower part of the screen of the displaying apparatus as the blanking area.
In a general cathode ray tube (CRT), a burning phenomenon occurs when the CRT is turned on in white for a sufficient time. In a liquid crystal display (LCD), an image sticking phenomenon similar to the burning phenomenon may occur when the black image is displayed in the blanking area depending on a mode of the liquid crystal.